


Fighting For A Legacy

by kiefercarlos



Series: Agent Carter Is A BAMF [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parent Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Peggy gets to the hospital after the call about her son getting into a fight. She wants to be angry, but she hears why he was fighting and she can't help but be a little proud.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Agent Carter Is A BAMF [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fighting For A Legacy

"Daniel, what the hell happened." Peggy shouts as she storms into the emergency room and hunts down her husband. Daniel moves over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, to stop her and explain. "It's nothing to worry about, Stephen's fine, it's just a bump to the head, some light cuts and bruises from the fight." He tried to calmly explain but he could practically see the steam rising from Peggy's ears at the news. "Why the hell, was he fighting in the first place?" She asked angrily as Daniel moved her to a quieter spot.

"Calm down Peg, it's okay, he was being a little too much like you." Daniel tried to explain and Peggy did not seem any happier about that explanation. "That's not a good sign. What did he do?" She asked coming to an understanding and calming a little and Daniel sighed and scratched the back of his head before answering. "Well he was at recess and there was some boys laughing over a Captain America comic. Seems they didn't have kind words." Daniel tried to carefully explain and Peggy closed her eyes and sighed, sagging a little, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"I wish he was more like you." She says as she opens her eyes and look at him and Daniel just grins at her, knowing that the years of bed-time stories about Captain America has left a mark on his son. "I probably would have hit them as well." Daniel says as he leads Peggy to Stephen's bed down the corridor.

"Do not smile at him or tell him you're proud. You cannot do that." Daniel whispers as they round the last bed and come to a stop at the bottom of the bed where young Stephen Sousa is laying a few scrapes and cuts dotted around his face and a definite welt on his head, probably from a fist or a boot. "Hey mom." He says softly and Peggy drops do a crouch next to the bed and runs a gentle hand down his face all her anger slipping away as she sees her baby boy in the hospital bed.

"What have we told you about fighting." She says softly, and Stephen cast his eyes downward in shame but then glances back up to his parents. "He was disreps…disrespecting Captain America." He says showing a little resolve in his eyes and Peggy had to turn to Daniel to hide the grin she was sporting and Daniel stepped to the other side of the bed, to give Peggy a chance to compose herself.

"I know and we are very happy that you were protecting someone who couldn't protect themselves but you shouldn't be getting into fights, you know this." Daniel scolds and Stephen nods his head gently and looks back to his mother, who has now recomposed herself. "I told them that I was taught to fight like Captain America and he only ever beat up bullies, like them." Peggy had to hold her tongue for a moment and hung her head.

"I should never had told you that I taught Steve to fight." Peggy says quietly, and leans over to press a kiss to Stephen's brow. "Peggy." Daniel complains, knowing that she wasn't going to be telling Stephen off because she agrees with his behaviour. "I'm sorry for fighting, I know I'm not supposed to." Stephen apologises and Daniel and Peggy look at each other and nod.

"We'll talk about punishments when we get home okay." Peggy says and stands up and ushers Daniel out of the cubicle. "I wish he wouldn't do stuff like this." Peggy says softly and Daniel is the one to smile this time. "He is your son." Daniel says and then looks at Peggy who's still clearly debating how angry she is about the entire situation. So Daniel steps back towards her.

"There's something special about him getting into fights and standing up for someone he's only ever heard about through stories. We've done alright and considering our track record a small fight is a positive." Daniel says as he puts his arm around her and the two of them stood there for a moment and smiled. They named their oldest after one of the most important people Peggy had ever known, the fact he was now getting into fights about the man's legacy made them both just a little bit proud, not that either of them will admit that to Stephen, they couldn't very well condone this sort of behaviour. But privately, they were proud. Peggy thinks about her son's namesake and knows he would have been proud of Stephen and would have definitely encouraged his behaviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul
> 
> (Yes I named him Stephen don't @ me


End file.
